pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Isabella?!
When Isabella gets hit by the Ultimate-Evil-inator because it was not destroyed, and a wall gets hit with a Movie-inator multiple times, it'll surely be trouble for Danville! Transcript Plot Gretchen got out of bed, looking at her calendar, and then her clock. "Agh!" she screamed. "It's Adyson's birthday!" At this, she quickly put on her Fireside Girls outfit. Her mom, apparently very tired, quietly told her, "We're trying to sleep." Gretchen said, "Ok," and ran out for breakfast with Adyson, her best friend. Around the same time, in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated, Adyson gets up, and saw the time. "Agh, it's 2:00!", she said. She plugged her clock back in, and reset the time zone. "That trip wore me out." Anna said as she rolled out of bed next to Adyson. "I know, right I knew we never should've gone to Paris," Adyson said, "And not with Joey, too. Wait, what's the date?" Anna correctly named the date. "Oh no! It's my birthday!" Vanessa also got up, fell on the floor, and spoke up. "Why is that bad?", she questioned. Adyson jumped up, putting on her Fireside Girls uniform. "You know, last year was bad. I can't believe a gorrila came out of my cake! Apparently that also happened to Phineas and Ferb on Candace's birthday. I don't use that company any more, especially after they sent me peanuts instead of a toy car.", she remarked. Vanessa got up and said, "I can see why you stopped using it, with your peanut allergy and all. Wait, what time is it?" At this remark, everyone in the room laughed. "It's 7:00." Anna stepped out of bed, leaving her magic book behind her. Vanessa went away to get washed, and Adyson ran upstairs to the sound of an explosion, and the sound "Cu-", cut off by an explosion. "-pus". The words clearly came from her father's mouth. "Dad, what was that about?", Vanessa yelled. Adyson knew to stay out of the explosion range for a few minutes, and then run upstairs. Norm was clearly holding a curtain. His voice asked, "Can I let her in?", and Heinz's strict voice said, "No, Norm." At the Flynn-Fletcher household, Phineas and Ferb were already up. Phineas and Ferb were looking for the calendar, which they found in Candace's hands, reviewing dates with Jeremy. "Let's see, 4rth grade, check.", she said. Phineas asked, "Excuse me, can we use the calendar?", pulling off his pajamas, to reveal his normal clothes. "Alright. I've been up long enough reviewing -" Candace fell asleep, snoring loudly. Phineas looked and said, "Adyson Sweetwater's birthday. I though so." Looking at the sleeping Candace Phineas said, "Let's go check with Isabella, Joey, Django, Buford, Baljeet, and the Fireside Girls. And anyone else I'm forgetting." Candace snored out the words, "Where's Perry?" Perry jumped out of his bed, pulled out a shelf of books, and jumped into his lair entrance. Major Monogram was there to greet him. Major Monogram almost immediatly said, "Good morning, Agent P. Doof is up to his usual tricks. We've noted in his buying list: toy cars, lots of movie tapes, cards, robotic hands... Just, see if he's up to any good, which he probably isn't, and then defeat him if he isn't up to any good. So probably defeat him. Good luck." Perry saluted, and ran off into his hoverboard. Still in the lair, Major Monogram yelled, "Carl! What's this computer virus I have on my laptop?" Carl said back, "I thought it was a security software, sir." Monogram quickly deleted it from his list of files. "Try to SCAN files you download next time!" In Heinz's room, Norm and he were working on an invention - three, in fact. Norm asked, "Does the screw marked "4" go in the Shuffle-inator or Toy-Car-inator?" Heinz quickly responded, "Shuffle-inator. Read the blueprints, spaghetti-brain." Norm was shocked at this. "I have no spaghetti in me at all!" Norm put the screw in, as Perry flew in on a hoverboard. Heinz yelled. "Perry the Platypus?!" Vanessa yelled from her room, "Dad, I'm trying to think about Adyson's birthday!" Heinz yelled back, "Me too!" Vanessa yelled back, "Using your nonsenical "Inator-Your-Way-To-Success" strategy?" "Well, sure." Heinz turned to Perry, and said, "Sorry about my inators. It's my daughter's birthday." Perry looked confused. "Fine, I have three: Adyson, Vanessa, and Anna. It's Adyson's birthday.", he explained. "Can you help? I have the Shuffle-inator that shuffles cards, the Toy-Car-inator that, well, I'll explain later, and the Water-inator is a revised squirt gun. Or water pistol. Whatever you want to call it. Or whatever the Spanish name is. French. I don't know. There's also the Melt-Cheese-inator which melts cheese. These are all specially designed for Adyson's birthday and what she likes. I've got her friend list," at this, Heinz waved some sheets of paper ", and invited everyone on them. It's perfect! So, do you want to help?" Perry took out his arm, which had been recording it all to Major Monogram and Carl. In O.W.C.A, they were conversing over this matter. "Fine, let him. Just keep a good eye out and send our mini-spy cameras.", Major Monogram said. "Sure. Working on sending them.", Carl replied. His finger pressed a button alone. "Sent!", he yelled. "Shhhhh.", Major Monogram replied. "Sorry, sir." A few hours later... The party had just started, and it turns out Heinz has only worked on inators, Vanessa on games, and Anna on setting up and decorations. Perry had flown away at this point. When Adyson entered the room, Heinz yelled, "Snacks! Oh no! I forgot to make snacks! AGH!!!" Suddenly, a delivery man came to the door. Paul, to be exact. "Delivery for Vanessa Doofenshmirtz?", he asked. Vanessa said, "I ordered them yesterday.", and quickly signed. Anna and Vanessa set up the snacks. Finally, Phineas and Ferb appeared, followed by Isabella, the Fireside Girls, Buford, Baljeet, and lastly Joey and Django. "Where were you?", she asked to Django and Joey. "Traffic jam.", Joey replied. Django decided to change the subject. He didn't want anyone to know he had wrapped up a pair of obnoxious yellow shoes. Presents! After much commotion getting to the present table, Adyson unwrapped her first present, with wrapping paper covered with math equations, and a tag in illegible handwriting. "Baljeet, I persume?", she asked. Baljeet replied, "Yes." In a flurry of paper, three calculators, two math books, and one formula pamphlet were all wrapped up with tape. "And there's more.", he said. Inside the book was two more formula pamphlets, three protractors, and two compasses. "And that's all." Next, she opened a present with a terrible wrapping - it was all crumpled, had purple, yellow, and light blue all mixed together, and just looked plain ugly. She opened it, to reveal a small, handheld decide with "Movie-inator" on the side. "What? Dad!", Vanessa and Adyson yelled in unison. Heinz explained, "You point it at a TV or computer screen. Any screen. Then, it starts playing a movie, chosen on the side. Or, put it into "Random" mode. Heinz demonstrated Random Mode, by pointing it at the TV, which started playing "Dead Batteries". Heinz quickly turned it off. The next present was a box of books - lots of books, followed by a 3-D building device from Phineas, lots of building books from Ferb, three chess sets from Joey, and a cryptozoology book from Angel. At this point, she said something - "What?" Anna explained. "I have a fear of cryptids and found this book lying around. So, I picked it up and gave it to you." Adyson replied, "Fair enough.", and continued with two terribly wrapped presents, both from her father. She looked at the Shuffle-inator, an said, "What is this giant thing? An arcade machine?" She pulled the tarp away, revealing a card-shuffling machine. "Oh. This could be useful." Next, there was the "Toy-Car-inator." Adyson looked at the name, and said, "What?" Heinz felt the need to explain again, throwing the owner's manual out of his hand. "You scan a car by pressing this button. It does paint stuff, scans the car model, if it doesn't know, you can name it. Then, it turns to a toy car in the bottom of the inator like this." Vanessa looked shocked. "Dad, what happens to the car?" Heinz replied, "Nothing. It just gets scanned." End of presents After opening all the presents, Adyson tried out the Movie-inator. She said, "Set to... Night of the Cheese.. No, Batteries That Work, no! Dead Batteries? Argh! Ooh, the Doctor Who movie! Zootopia! Even better!" Suddenly, a chess piece landed on the remote, putting it both into Random Mode - and worse, Random Fire Mode! It went from Zootopia, to Doctor Who, then to The Secret Life of Pets, when Heinz slammed the table, knocking a piece onto the "Off" button. Finally, the craziness was finished - for now. However, apparently there were portals created on the wall. "In retrospect, I don't know WHY I installed the "Random Fire Mode" button." About 15 minutes later... Suddenly, when Milly was trying to get a drink of orange juice, she pressed a button and pulled a tarp down. "Oops", she said. Then, she screamed at the skull with bent horns. "The Ultimate-Evil-inator? I thought I destroyed that!", Doofenshmirtz screamed. Before he knew it, it had fired a red beam, and it was hurling towards Phineas. Isabella jumped in front of it, and fainted. Suddenly, something came out of the Doctor Who portal - it was Ace, from the classic series. "Hello," she said. "The Doctor told me to investigate this portal. Where is this?" Everyone, including Ace, looked shocked. The Seventh Doctor stepped through. "So, Ace, what do we have..." He stopped, looking around. "I have the feeling this is another universe." Ace said, "You're probably correct." Suddenly, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde from Zootopia stepped through, well, the Zootopia portal. Then, the Secret Life of Pets portal closed. The Doctor asked, "What's going on here?" Heinz told the whole situation to everyone else. The Doctor, realizing how serious the situation was, said one word: "Run!" They all ran to a room with another inator, this time handheld. Heinz picked it up from the case, and created a large portal. Ace asked, "Do we go through the portal?" Heinz said, "Yes!", jumping into the portal. Everyone else followed, all landing in a cool pool of water. Heinz closed the portal. Judy asked, "So where are we?" The Doctor said, "Good question. Where are we?" Heinz said, "I don't know! The inator made a portal to a random place." Ace asked, "So we could've teleported to another planet." Everyone looked confused at the question. "On Earth.", Heinz replied. "So we're on Earth." To be continued... References *Doctor Who (movie, of course) - Adyson mentions Doctor Who, later creating a portal to it. *Zootopia - Adyson mentions Zootopia, later creating a portal to it. *The Secret Life of Pets - Adyson makes a portal to it. Errors *Ace did not appear in the movie. I think. (I haven't watched the movie.) Category:Crossovers Category:Stories Category:International Crossovers Category:Domestic Crossovers